Breaking Bad
by FactionOverload
Summary: Caleb and Tris aren't siblings they are dating, but it isn't a great relationship. How will the loner Four take this.\? Can he brake his bad habits and get his girl? Read to figure out how Tobias reacts to the senior quarterback getting his dream girl and treating her like crap.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

**A/N Alright please just give it a go... first some ground rules though**

**Caleb and Tris are NOT siblings**

**Tobias is a loner.**

**Fourtris later on**

Tobias's P.O.V

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Great what a wonderful way to wake up every morning. My god-awful alarm that screechs to tell me its time for school... This is just great.

I dress in a simple black tee-shirt with a loose black hoodie on top of that. That and a simple pair of jeans. I put the tiniest bit of gel in my jair and comb it back a bit, then I run downstairs. Here starts another day of terror. Marcus is in the living room, at first I flinch a little bit, but then I see the beer bottle in his hand and the fact he is face down on the couch. I relax a little and head to the pantry to look for something to eat. All I see is a package of poptarts. Whatever I guess this will do.

I walk to out to my bright blue mustang. I fixed it up myself, now it looks great. I head down Maple Ave the street whee my house is located and I see the house just one door down from mine has a girl about my age walking out the door with a guy who looks around two years later. He is in a Jackman High football letterman jacket. Then it hits me, I know who he is, he is Caleb Prior, Senior quaterback.

But who is that girl with him? She is kinda cute. Oh, wait thats probably his girlfriend if I thought she was cute than Caleb probably did too. It wouldn't really matter though because he probably already slept with her, wether he thinks she is cute or not. Caleb will sleep with anything that is a female and has two legs. Oh, well there goes any chance of me and her_. Wait, what? You just saw her Tobias what's up with you? Besides you haven't ever even had a real girlfriend, why would she want to date you? _

I stumble backwards into a solid object. Without looking at it I could tell it was the same size as me. Oh crap, it was Caleb. He looked at me and said, "Watch where your going stiff," as he pushed me down.

Stiff was a nickname our school used as a an insult meaning mental case or outcast. Stiff was my permanant nickname. :/ "S-so-sorry." I stuttered. _I stuttered... I never stutter. _

Caleb scowled at me then I saw her peep out from behind him. "Bea, get back I really don't want anyone to see you like this." he exlaimed in an agitated tone. See her like what, she looked pretty good to me.

"Sorry Cal..." she was cut off by a furious scream, "Did I give you permision to talk to me that way hun?" She started to back up slientley. I stared in disbelief at the situation that just happened before me. She looked so vulnerable. I sent her an appologetic and she sent me one to as I hopped into my car and speed down the winding street.

_Well school will be interesting this year._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So I got now reviews and only 100 riviews and its been like 3 days... alright I just want more people to like my writing... **

**Tobias's p.o.v**

I walk up to Mrs. Wu to get my new schedule for this year. I sulk over to her, playing the recent events over and over in my head like a movie trailor. I peak at my shedule first looking for my locker number. _464 _

I head over to the east wing were I remember from the juniors that had lockers over there. After a few minutes out meaningless searching, I find locker 464. Once I'm there I put my bag in my locker. On the first week, we don't actually have classes, we do team buliding exercises. personallly, its the dumbest thing on this earth.

I look at my weekly schedule and look over what my first activity is. Its football. I wonder who will be in my group? I go and sit against one of the walls and I pull out my notebook. I can't draw, or write, but doodling is always fun, no matter how bad you are. Today I decided I would just doodle my experience. I drew the girl's eyes. The girl that I saw earlier. Bea? Is that what I heard him call her. Although I don't draw exactly her eyes. I draw a simple rose, Iknow it's girly, but It was like the only thing that woyuld show the correct beauty, then I color it in, making it as close to the same color as her eyes. _She was so beautiful. _ Stop Tobias, you can't think like that, no one will want you with all your baggage, and you are to far out of the popularity for a girl to even look your way.

I fisnish my doodle and stand up to gon get my backpack out of my locker so I can head to the fields. When I walk down there I see someone leaning against my locker, I can't tell who it is they seem to be writing something in a journal, their golden blonde hair leans over their fa\ce soI can't exactly make out who it is. Without realizng what is happening my feet continue to carry me towards my locker. My vision is dazed and out of focus. That is, until I hit a solid object. The object musrt have been a person, because it wasn't hard, and I can tell it fell down. I snapout of my trance to see The girl I meat earlier on the ground in front of me.

"Oh, I'm really sorry." I say quitely.

"No, it's my fault I wasn't watching were I was going. I'm sorry. Wait, I know you your-"

I cut her off. " I'm the one that ran into your boyfriend, yea um, sorry about that by the way." I explained

"No, it's quit alright, Caleb can be a real jerk sometimes. I would break up with him if it wweren't for... Um, nevermind." She blushed, not like if she had just recived a compliment, but like she had just been caught in crime.

"What is it?" I ask truthfully, I never talk to people. EVER. So, why is it just habit with her?

"What'syour first activity today?" She asked, whoa, no one has ever wanted to know anything about me. Does she want to see if I'm in her group. No, she wants to make sure I'm as far away as , she changed the subject. Dang, she's clever, already caught me off gaurd. Brilliant.

"That was clever, and football. What about you?"

"Me too," She says it and I swear she smirked afterward, maybe not. I know I did and now I can feel the blood rushing to m cheeks.

"Alright , Then let's go." I say

A/N please leave a review...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So their will probably be quite a few updates today, if I can get views, So PLEASE read and Review I don't think u realize how much you guys can light up my day...**

**Tobias's P.O.V **

Football didn't go so well. They split up the boys and girls, but on the way there he girl told me her name was Beatrice, that's why Caleb called her Bea, but she said she prefered Tris. All I told her was that my name was Four. I look at my schedule to see my next activity.

It's ziplining.

Uh-oh. That's a problem... I'm afraid of hights and the zipline I know they will be taking us to off school grounds is a two person zip. This is a major problem not only am I'mstarting to freak out I will have to go with someother awful Four hating junior.

Oh no, I run to the bus that will be taking us off campus and dart toward the back of the bus. Our school bus isn't like anormal bus it has three sections the popular kids always sit in section 2 and asll the geeks sit in section 1. Naturally I will be by myself back here. I always am. No one sits back here because there is no air conditioning.

I lean against the window notebook in hand. I don't have the courage to doodle anything, I just sit there staring into oblivion. I have no way to opt out of this. I here the engine of the bus rumle and click into place. Then I haer someone slump into the seat across from me. I look up startled someone came back here, even more in shock they picked the seat right across from mine.

It's her, It's Tris.

"Um. Hey." she stumbles out.

"Hi," I say sheepishly. "I'm Sorry they moved to th back." I explain

"Actually, I saw you back here and thought I would come and see how you were doing. I think we have the same schedule, at leat thats what one of the teachers told me."

"Really?!" I say way to smirks and I blsh and look away. I have never been more embarresed this girl who I actully seem to like is in all of my classes and activities, and now she will she what a worthless peice of crap I truly am.

"It's okay Four, I'm afraid of heights too." I stare at her now, my mouth agape.

"How did you know?" I say barly audible.

"I seem to understand they way you think, when you read your paper on the next activity you ran and hid, I have never really ever understood they way anyone thinks before, ever, but after knowing your for what 2 hours i think that I understand some things about you that others don't. We really aren't that different."

"Your amazing, for figuring all of that out. To be really really honest, I can't talk to anyone, about anything, and right now I'm having a conversation with you a girl I have known for only a few hours, Maybe your right. Maybe we aren't that different." I Look away blushing again, as to what I just admittied to her. I'm not sure she understood the underlying message, and for that I am greatful.

I hear the engine click off and realize we are at the Zipline place. Here goes a moment of shear terror.

A/N PLease please please review.


End file.
